physic family ties
by SilentSupernatural
Summary: Sam and Dean have two sisters Alessa who is Sam's twin and an older sister named Anna Beth. After Sam leaves for college the four them discover family is the one thing you can't escape
1. a letter leads to fights and memories

**A letter leads to fights and memories**

Dean stood in the kitchen with Sam, and Alessa. Alessa was his little sister and Sam's twin. Sam was holding an envelope in his hands. Dean smiled, "Hey small fry you want to give me a hand here?"

Alessa smirked and laughed before taking the plates from her big brother, "I'm almost as tall as you are."

Dean started to playfully punch his sister in the arm when he noticed the smile vanish from her face. Her eyes were locked on Sam's. Dean put his hand on her shoulder, "Alessa? Alessa are you still with me?"

Alessa didn't answer her gaze shifted from her twin brother to the letter in his hands. "You got in."

It wasn't a question; it was a statement. Sam looked up from reading the letter and gave her a small smile, "It looks like it. Letter said my classes start in twelve weeks. I haven't told dad yet."

Alessa threw her hands in the air, "Sam how can you do this? I know you and dad don't see eye to eye on things but what about Dean? What about me?"

Dean couldn't believe what was happening. He took a deep breath and remembered the night his sister Anna Beth left. **Flashback: ****It was three days before his mother died. His mother was putting Sam and Alessa down for a nap. Six year old Dean was playing go fish with Anna Beth in the living room. Anna Beth smiled at her little brother, "can we take a break from the game for a little while buddy? There's something I want to talk to you about; something serious."**

**Dean heard the slight sadness in his big sister's voice and climbed into her lap, "Annie? What's wrong Annie? Are you and daddy fighting again?"**

**Anna Beth took a deep breath and rested her chin on her little brother's head, "No Dean dad and I aren't fighting. Remember how I promised… promised you and I would always be together? I still mean to keep that promise but…."**

**Anna Beth sighed and paused to gather her thoughts and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She knew there was no way around it now; she had to tell her little brother that she was leaving for the University of Florida in the morning. Dean saw the unshed tears glisten in his big sister's eyes. In the whole six years of his life he had never seen his sister cry. He spoke in a soft voice, "Don't cry Annie."**

**Anna Beth smiled at her brother, "Remember that letter I got in the mail three months ago?"**

**Dean nodded slowly, "Mom cried after you showed it to her and daddy. What was that letter?"**

**Anna Beth took a deep breath. She knew she had to tell him now, "Dean I got into that school I wanted to go to. The thing is I would have to live somewhere else for a while; I will still be here for you. If you need me I'm just a phone call away. You have my cell phone number right?"**

**Dean sniffed trying not to cry, "Yeah. I want you here though with mommy, daddy, and Sam. I want you here with me. I love you Annie."**

**Anna Beth hugged her brother, "I know bud. I love you to. I need you to be strong ok. You need to take care of Sam. Can you do that for me?" **

**Dean nodded and gave his big sister a hug, "I'll try." **

Dean opened his eyes and his hands clenched into fists. It took everything he had not to punch his little brother. That desire was intensified when Sam yelled, "I just want a normal life!"

Dean snapped back, "After everything dad has done for you? After everything I've done for you? Sam think about what this will do to Alessa; you two haven't been apart since you were born. I know you and dad don't see eye to eye about well a lot of things but…"

Dean stopped mid-sentence when he heard his dad yell, "You want to leave fine! You walk out that door don't you ever come back!"

Sam didn't say anything he just ran upstairs to his room to pack. Alessa stared at her father in shock. Tears rolled down her cheeks, "Dad"

After their dad left the room Dean sighed, "Dam it!"

Alessa sniffed, "Why Dean? I don't understand."

Dean took a deep calming breath to contain his anger. Once he had calmed down considerably

He answered, "I don't either."

Alessa buried her face in her hands, "It's not fair. If Sam leaves… you'll go to…."

Dean put his arms around his sister, "Hey you listen to me. Alessa I know all our life we had deal with some really sucky changes. You want to know something? The one person you can always count on me no matter what happens."

Alessa sniffed and leaned into her older brother's arms, "Thanks Dean."

Dean smiled sadly, "Don't mention it. You go see Sam. I'll talk to dad. Everything is going to be alright. I love you sis."

Alessa wiped her eyes and went upstairs to the room her twin brother shared with Dean. She heard Sam slamming dresser drawers shut and swearing. After the banging quieted down she knocked on the door three short taps and four long ones; this was hers and Sam's secret code for each other. After a few minutes Sam opened the door. He saw the dried tear stains on Alessa's cheeks, "Hey."

Alessa snapped, "Hey? You are about to walk out on this family and all you can say is hey!"

Sam dropped the shirt he had in his hand, "Alessa this has jack squat to do with you and Dean."

Alessa felt tears prick in her eyes but she was too mad to cry, "Then what the hell does it have to do with? Don't lie to me Sam!"

Sam went over to his bed and sat down. Then he patted the space next to him. Once Alessa was seated Sam spoke gently, "Like I said earlier; I just don't want to live this life. I want to have a real job, settle down with a family."

Alessa heard her voice break when she asked, "What about me and Dean? Don't you love us anymore Sam?"

Sam put his arm around his twin, "I love you both very much. Nothing is going to change that ever. I just have to do this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't want to hurt you."

Alessa couldn't hold it back anymore tears poured down her cheeks, "I'll miss you."

Sam nodded sadly, "I'll miss you to. Can I have a hug before I go?"

Alessa wiped away her tears and then threw her arms around her brother, "I wish you didn't have to …"

Sam sighed and murmured into his sister's hair, "I have to go. I promise to keep in touch. I love you."

Sam stood up to leave the room when he heard Dean clear his throat, "Sam…"

Sam turned and faced his brother, "I have a long drive ahead of me; save your breath Dean I'm not…"

Dean finished, "Staying. I know. I just don't want you to leave angry. I love you Sam. You ever need anything; and I mean anything…"

Sam gave his brother a warm one armed hug, "I'll call you."

Dean and Alessa both gave their brother one last hug and helped him carry his bags to the car. Alessa stared into her twin brother's eyes with her tear filled blue ones, "Keep in touch."

Sam put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm just a phone call away. I'll call when I can I promise."

Dean smiled sadly, "Stay safe Sammy."

Sam sighed, "You know I hate that name Dean. I'll stay safe. Now I really need to go. I will let you know when I get there."

Dean and Alessa watched as their brother drove away. Dean saw the faraway look in his sister's eyes, "Hey are you ok?"

Alessa sniffed, "Fine."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah right. It's ok to miss him sis. You two haven't been apart since you were born. Dad had to go so far as to have you sleep in the same crib."

Alessa smiled sadly, "Dean what do you remember about mom?"

Dean swallowed thickly, "She loved you and Sam both so much. Before she put us to sleep at night she used to say angels were watching over us. She was an amazing person a lot like you actually. She always knew how to make you, Sam, and me smile and laugh. Now why don't we head inside. Its late we should get some sleep."

Alessa gave her big brother a hug, "I love you Dean."

Dean kissed his little sister's temple, "Love you to Alessa."


	2. broken promises

D

**Broken promises**

Two years after Sam left for college Dean sat on the end of his little sister's bed, "Hey how are you feeling?"

The young woman coughed, "Like hell."

Dean sighed and frowned after reading the thermometer, "You are really scaring me small fry. Fever is a hundred and two. If it doesn't start to go down I'm taking you to a doctor."

Alessa sat up and moaned, "No Dean."

Dean ran a hand through Alessa's hair, "I know you don't like needles. I just need to know you'll be ok. I'm going to make a quick call."

Alessa nodded weakly and leaned back on her pillow. Once Dean was sure Alessa was asleep he left the room. He took a deep calming breath and dialed his older sister's number. He sighed in frustration when he heard, "Hello you've reached Anna Beth Winchester's cell. I'm busy at the moment but please leave your number and I'll return your call. Thank you and have a wonderful day."

Dean swallowed and spoke calmly, "Anna it's me Dean. I know we haven't talked since mom died, but I really need your help. Alessa is really sick. I don't know what to do. Dad's not here and I have no clue where he is. Call me ASAP. Thanks."

Dean went to close his phone he heard Alessa screaming. He quickly dropped the cell phone on the floor and ran into her room. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw her having a violent seizer. Dean carefully knelt beside the bed and took her hand. He softly soothed, "Its ok sis. I'm here. I've got you."

Alessa suddenly screamed, "Get away from me! Sam!"

Dean took a deep breath to keep from panicking, "Easy sis easy. You're safe. It's me Dean."

Alessa screamed again, "Sam! Help me Sam!"

Dean pulled his sister into his arms. He could feel the heat from her fragile body. He carried Alessa to the impala. Then laid her across the cool seat; once she was comfortable he got into the car and quickly dialed Sam's cell phone number. After the third ring Sam answered in a tired voice, "Hello?"

Dean swallowed, "Sam Alessa is really, really sick. She's having a seizer and keeps yelling your name. I'm scared Sammy."

Sam heard the fear in his older brother's voice and spoke calmly, "Where are you at?"

Dean took a minute and then answered, "We are heading your way right now. Where is your apartment?"

Sam gave Dean his address and promised to meet them outside the apartment. When Dean parked in the driveway he was shocked when he saw a young woman standing next to Sam. Sam walked over to the impala and gave Dean a hug, "How is she?"

Sam frowned, "Let's get her inside. Jess could you keep her calm please."

The young woman didn't say anything she just enveloped Sam in a hug. Dean opened the car door and with Sam's and Jessica's help got Alessa inside. Sam cleared a space on the couch and gently got Alessa comfortable. Sam started to stand up when he heard his sister moan, "S…"

Sam knelt down on the floor beside the couch, "Sshh. I'm here. I'm right here."

Alessa relaxed as her twin brother ran his hand through her hair. Jessica smiled fondly at the two of them, "Sam I'll be right back. I just need to get some medicine for Alessa."

Sam nodded without taking his eyes off his twin, "Thanks Jess."

Jess gave her boyfriend a hug, "No problem."

After Jess left the room Alessa spoke, "What happened?"

Dean spoke first, "You're alright."

Alessa forced herself into a sitting position, "Do I look stupid Dean? I asked what happened? Tell me the truth!"

Dean spoke calmly, "Alessa if you would just listen I'd explain…."

Dean was cut off when Alessa and Sam both yelled, "Your jacket is on fire!"

Dean took the jacket off and franticly stomped on it to put the fire out. Once the fire was out Dean snapped, "What the hell was that? You almost fried me! Somebody better start talking!"

Sam saw the look Alessa's eyes, "Its ok Alessa. We'll figure this out."

Alessa stared at her twin in shock, "Ok? Ok? Have you lost your mind? I almost really hurt Dean! Things are far from ok! I need to be alone right now."

Sam tried to take his twin sister's hand, "Alessa wait. I know this is really strange right now but I just need you to…."

Alessa jerked her hand away from Sam's and snapped, "Save it Sam!"

Sam watched his sister leave with a heavy heart. Once he heard the guest bed room door slam he mumbled, "Talk about a classic example of sticking your foot in your mouth Dean. Couldn't you see how scared she was? Why did you yell at her like that?"

Dean sighed and showed Sam his arm, "I don't know Sam maybe it had something to do with what she almost did to me."

Sam looked at Dean's left arm and gasped. The arm was red, raw and blistered. Sam led Dean into the bathroom. Then he pulled the bottle of rubbing alcohol and the box of rolled bandages from the closet. Once Dean's arm was cleaned and wrapped up Sam asked, "Has this ever happened before?"

Dean squeezed his eyes shut tightly trying to remember. Then said, "Not that I remember."

Sam didn't say anything he just ran a hand through his hair. After a minute he asked quiet "Does dad know?"

Dean shook his head, "Sam I haven't heard from dad in months. Alessa and I were hoping you would come and help us in the search for him."

Sam smacked his hand on the counter, "I told you I was done hunting. The answer is no."

Dean sighed, "Dam it Sam; after everything dad did for us…"

Sam cut Dean off, "Dad is the one who told me not to come back. I just wanted to go to college. You and Alessa can find dad yourselves."

Dean took a deep breathe, "Maybe we don't want to."

Sam eventually gave in, "I'll come with you; just to find dad. I have to be home Monday. Just let me say goodbye to Jess."

After Dean and Alessa dropped Sam off at his house Alessa threw her arms around her twin, "Are you sure you can't stay Sammy?"

Sam sighed into his sister's hair, "I'm sorry. I can't."

Once Sam went inside he was h hit with the smell of smoke. He ran upstairs to his and Jessica's room and screamed when he saw her on the ceiling. He started to grab her but he felt strong hands grab his shoulders, "Stop Sam. She's gone."

Sam turned wild eyed to face Dean. Tears ran down his cheeks as Dean forcefully dragged him from the house. Once they were outside Alessa ran into both her brothers' arms, "Sam I'm so sorry. I'm just glad you and Dean are both ok. Did Jess make it out?"

Sam shook his head sadly as more tears fell, "She's gone. Dean I have to come with you- I've got to finish off this thing. It took mom and now Jess."

Dean swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat, "Are you sure Sammy? You don't have to do this."

Sam sighed, "Yes I do. This thing whatever it is it's after our family. I have to help."

Dean patted his little brother's shoulder, "Alright come to the hotel with me and Alessa. We'll drive Anna Beth's house in the morning. Then we can keep looking for dad."

Sam started to get into the impala but stopped when he heard Alessa ask quietly, "Is this my fault?"

Sam spoke firmly but gently, "A demon did this not you. You have to believe that. Lets get some sleep."

Alessa nodded, "I love you Sammy."

Sam smiled the best he could through his tears, "Love you to sis."

Y


	3. guilt tears and reuions

**Guilt tears and reunions**

Later that night Sam, Dean, and Alessa reached the hotel room. Sam went to reach for his duffle bag but Dean stopped him, "Alessa and I got it Sammy. I hate to ask you this but did you want to go to Jessica's funeral tomorrow?"

Sam didn't say anything he just nodded and went inside the hotel room. Alessa got out of the impala and slammed the door shut. The last thing she wanted was to be alone with Dean let alone talk to him. She picked up Sam's duffle bag and then reached for her own.

Dean cleared his throat roughly, "Sister or not slam that door again and I will hurt you."

Alessa rolled her eyes, "It's just a car Dean."

Dean swallowed and took a deep breath, "Alessa we need to talk…"

Alessa tried to walk away, "I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me alone."

After Alessa went inside Dean sat t on the hood of the impala and closed his eyes. He would never admit it but he was nervous about seeing Anna Beth again. In truth the very idea of seeing his older sister for the first time in twenty two years turned his stomach.

Meanwhile Sam and Alessa were inside the hotel room talking quietly. Alessa heard her twin brother whimper quietly and ran a hand through his hair, "Sshh…."

Sam curled up in a ball on the bed and moaned, "It's my fault. I should have been there to protect her. I should have told her what I really was. Then she would have been safe. The last thing I ever said to her was a lie."

Alessa started to say something but stopped when Dean knocked on the door. Dean went over to the bed by the window and set his duffle on the floor. When Dean went over to the other side of the room Alessa refused to even look at him.

Dean took a deep breath and sat down in a chair. Dean could feel the tension in the room and asked a question he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to, "Are you doing ok Sam?"

Sam swallowed thickly, "I was going to ask her to marry me. I miss her so much Dean."

Dean sighed, "What can I say? Shit happens."

Dean stepped over to the make shift kitchen and poured a glass of whisky for himself. He started to pour a glass for Sam but froze when Alessa snapped, "How can you be so heartless!"

Dean set the bottle down and faced his baby sister, "Alessa don't…."

Alessa seethed as she turned her head slightly to look at Sam, "He's heartbroken! Can't you see that?"

Dean swallowed roughly but before he could speak the glass he was holding cracked. A flame floated on top of the shot glass before it exploded. Dean grabbed a towel and put out the fire. Once that was done Dean threw his hands in the air, "First you burn my arm. Then you burn my drink. I need some air."

Once Dean left the hotel room Alessa went over to her twin brother's bed and touched his shoulder gently. Sam opened his eyes slowly, "I really wish you two would stop that."

Alessa grumbled, "Like I really wanted to set my older brother on fire Sam."

Sam sat up on the bed, "I mean stop fighting. I know you are scared. The only way we are going to get to the bottom of this is if we stick together."

Alessa sighed, "He's such a jerk sometimes."

Sam ran a hand through his tangled hair, "He's got a lot on his plate right now. Dad's always told him to watch out for us. This is all just a little bit much for him to handle all at once. I'm sure he'll come around. Just promise me you'll give him a chance before you two try and rip each other apart ok."

Alessa smiled and brushed the hair out of her twin's eyes, "I promise Sammy."

Sam sadly smiled, "You know you are the only one allowed to call me that. Come sit up here with me a minute."

Alessa stood up and climbed on to the bed with Sam and rested her head on his shoulder. The two of them sat like that for a long time without talking. Dean came into the hotel room with another bottle of whisky, bacon cheese burgers, and fries. He started to say something but Alessa put a finger to her lips and nodded towards Sam, "He's finally asleep."

Dean nodded and handed Alessa a bacon cheese burger and a box of fries. He took a deep breath, "Alessa I over reacted a few days ago."

Alessa stared into her older brother's eyes. Tears filled her eyes but she forcefully held them back, "If you didn't mean it why'd you say it?"

Dean swallowed and squeezed his eyes closed, "I don't know and it doesn't really matter. What does matter is Sam is going through something worse than Hell itself right now."

Alessa cut Dean off and a tear slipped down her cheek, "What exactly can we do Dean?"

Dean sighed, "I don't know. Only thing I do know is us fighting isn't going to do him any good and it sure is hell isn't going to help us find dad."

Alessa nodded her head silently finished her dinner. Later that night both Dean and Alessa woke up to the sound of Sam screaming out Jessica's name. Alessa climbed out of her bed and made her way over to her twin. Dean was already kneeling beside Sam's bed whispering softly, "Come on Sammy. You're safe now. Open your eyes. Please Sammy."

Alessa sat down beside her older brother, "Dean what can I do?"

Dean swallowed the bile that rose in his throat, "Get me some hot water and a clean towel. He's going to be ok Alessa. He's just in a little bit of shock."

Alessa nodded her head and ran to the bathroom to get the stuff Dean needed. When she came back into the bedroom Sam was sitting up in bed shaking violently and struggling to breathe. Dean spoke calmly, "Easy Sam. Everything is alright now. Breathe with me. In and out just breathe in and out. Nice slow deep breaths. That's it."

Once Sam had calmed down slightly he moaned, "I'm sorry guys I…"

Dean put a hand to his brother's lips, "Don't start. You want to talk about it?"

Sam shook his head and rolled over, "Tomorrow is going to be a long, long day. I just want to try to get some more sleep."

Dean nodded and clapped his brother on the back, "Alright night Sam."

At noon the next day Alessa, Dean, and Sam took showers and got dressed for Jessica's funeral. Alessa was wearing a long black dress with a sash in the back of it. Sam tied the sash in a bow for his twin and sadly smiled, "You look beautiful in that."

Alessa nodded and gave her brother a hug, "Are you ok?"

Sam laughed sadly, "Honestly I don't know. This seems so surreal. I'm still half expecting her to wake me up and tell me it's all a bad dream. I'm afraid to go to her funeral because if I see her body I'll have to face facts that she's never coming back."

Alessa heard her twin's sobs in his voice, "I know it hurts Sammy. It's all going to be ok. I promise. Dean and I are going to be right there with you the whole time."

Three and a half hours later Dean, Sam, and Alessa had the impala loaded up and were getting ready to leave. Before they could pull out of the parking lot Dean's cell phone rang. Dean answered the phone and gasped loudly when he heard a voice say, "Dean. I just got your message. Is Alessa ok? Is Sam ok? Have you heard anything from dad?"

Dean swallowed, "Anna Beth?"

Anna Beth groaned, "Yes you dumb ass it's me. Now answer my questions."

Dean sighed, "Sam's fine. Dad's somewhere doing God only knows what. The thing that's wrong with Alessa is something I'd rather talk about in person. Do you mind if the three of us come see you?"

The oldest Winchester was quiet for a minute before she said, "Dean I'm not hunting. I won't put my girls through what mom put me through. Come over and spend the night if you want. Understand though that I'm not hunting and I'm not helping you find dad."


	4. Some secrets are meant to stay unshared

**Some secrets are meant to stay unshared**

Dean pushed the end button on his cell phone and frowned. Sam set a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Dean is everything…"

Dean cut Sam off, "Fine. I'm just fine."

Sam groaned he knew Dean was anything but fine. He took a deep breath, "Dean who was that on the phone? Was it dad?"

Dean shook his head, "It wasn't dad. Now hush up Sammy."

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Dean turned the radio up full blast ending the conversation. Once Dean was sure Alessa was asleep he turned the music down and spoke up, "Sam you know how dad always said mom wanted us to have a normal life?"

Sam nodded, "Dean what are you getting at? You and dad never talk about mom."

Dean sighed and put the impala in park before locking eyes with his brother, "Sam I just talked to Anna Beth. She basically told me that mom used to train her. Mom was training Anna Beth behind dad's back. What I don't understand is why. Did she know about the yellow eyed demon? Did she know it was going to kill her? I just don't understand…. Sam I just don't."

Sam put a comforting hand on his older brother's shoulder, "Dean we will get to the bottom of this. I'm sure mom had a good reason for training Anna Beth…"

Dean swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat, "Mom lied to dad. What possible reason could she have had for that? There isn't a good reason for it."

Sam took a deep breath, "Are you upset that mom lied to dad or that she lied to you?"

Dean snapped, "It doesn't matter."

Sam shook his head, "If it didn't you wouldn't have brought it up."

Dean turned the radio back up and started the car again. An hour outside of the Florida state line Alessa woke. She noticed the tension between her brothers and spoke up, "Dean where are we?"

Dean didn't answer he just kept driving. Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew another fight was coming. It shocked him when instead of yelling at Dean Alessa asked, "Sam could I sit up front for a minute?"

Sam nodded and the two of them switched places. Once Alessa was situated up front she turned to Dean, "Are you ok?"

Dean's refused to even look at Alessa. He just kept his eyes on the road. When they reached Anna Beth's house Sam asked Alessa to help with the bags. He wanted Dean and Anna Beth to talk things out. He and Alessa didn't know too much about their older sister. The only things Sam knew about her was she was secretly a hunter and that she and Dean used to be very close before she moved out. They hadn't seen or even heard from her in twenty two years.

Alessa turned to Sam and asked in a quiet voice, "Is Dean angry with me?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "What? Why would you think something like that?"

Alessa looked away from Sam when she mumbled, "He wouldn't even look at me."

Sam set a hand on Alessa's shoulder gently, "He's not angry at you trust me. He might act like a royal jerk sometimes but when it comes down to it he's got your back."

Alessa hugged her twin, "Thanks Sammy."

Sam laughed as he picked up his and Dean's suit cases, "Drop my laptop and you'll regret it."

Alessa rolled her eyes and smiled, "Shut up sasquatch."

Meanwhile in the house Dean was sitting across from Anna Beth drinking a beer. Talking to Anna Beth never used to be this hard. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Anna Beth started to say something but stopped when she heard feet clamoring down the stairs. Minutes later a two young girls ran over to the table. One of the girls was short with dark hair and blue eyes and the other was kind of on the short side and had honey blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

Anna Beth turned to the two girls, "Girls this is your uncle Dean. Dean these are my two daughters. My oldest one Elizabeth she'll be turning fourteen this spring. My youngest one Mary just turned eight last week."

Dean felt his heart jump into his throat, "You named them after mom?"

Anna Beth nodded her head slowly, "Girls go upstairs and get ready for bed please. I'll be up to say goodnight in a minute."

Elizabeth went upstairs right away but Mary asked, "Mom can uncle Dean read me a bedtime story?"

Dean shook his head, "I'm not really the story reading type kid. Go upstairs and do as your mom says."

The young child pouted, "Please uncle Dean. Pretty please…."

After about ten minutes of begging Dean finally gave in, "Alright one quick story then it's time for you to go to sleep."

When Sam and Alessa came inside the house they were shocked to see Dean with an eight year old girl in his lap sound asleep. Sam laughed, "Man did you go soft."

Dean quietly snapped, "She's our niece so can it bitch."

Sam started with his normal come back but stopped dead in his tracks, "Our niece?"

Dean nodded and ran a hand through the young girl's blonde hair, "We've got two. Her sister is upstairs asleep."

Sam scrubbed a hand over his face, "What are their names?"

Dean smiled, "Mary and Elizabeth."

Sam took a deep breath, "Dean why don't you carry her upstairs. We need to figure out how we are going to confront Anna Beth about her training with mom. Dean? Are you with me dude?"

Dean didn't answer he just wrapped his arms tighter around Mary. The young girl stirred in her sleep and Dean rubbed circles on her back just like he used to do to comfort Sam when he was small. Sam impatiently spoke again, "We need to figure out what mom taught Anna Beth. The sooner you put Mary upstairs the sooner we can do that."

Dean mumbled, "Not now Sam."

The younger Winchester sighed, "Well Alessa and I are going to bed. In the morning we need to figure this out Dean."

An hour after Sam and Alessa went to bed Dean heard footsteps down the hallway. He turned his head behind him and saw Anna Beth standing behind the chair. He faced his sister, "Anna Beth?"

Anna Beth answered, "Dean what is Mary doing up?"

Dean answered, "I read her a story and she fell asleep in my arms. I just haven't brought her upstairs yet."

Anna Beth nodded, "Once you get her into bed I want to talk to you about some things."

Dean nodded and carried his niece upstairs. When he came downstairs He was shocked to see his older sister holding her head in her hands and crying softly. Dean went over to the kitchen table and set a hand on her shoulder silently. Anna Beth looked up at her little brother with tear filled eyes and sniffled, "I'm so sorry."

Dean sat down in a chair across from his sister, "Sorry? What? Anna what are you talking about?"

Anna Beth took a deep breath and sniffed a couple of times before she answered, "I didn't want to keep the training from dad. Mom said it was for the best. It started about twelve months before Sam and Alessa were born. It seemed innocent enough at first just Latin and self defense. The closer she got to her due date the more intense the training became. Two weeks before they were born I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take lying to you and dad anymore without knowing why I had to do it."

Dean felt sick to his stomach. He gave his sister a big hug and called her by his childhood nickname for her, "its ok Annie. Is that why you were crying that night when you came to say goodnight to me a? I had no idea mom was so rough on you. Dad is hard on me and Sam but he's never expected us to lie about it."

Anna Beth wiped her eyes and continued, "Dean I don't want Mary and Elizabeth to know about any of this. I don't ever want them to be afraid like I was when I found out. I want to protect them from that life."

Dean's eyes narrowed, "Anna Beth would you listen yourself? You say you want to protect them but you don't want them to know the truth! I saw the yellow eyed demon kill mom! Mom and dad kept the truth from me, Sam, and Alessa. Look where it got us! I was too young to protect mom. There is something I can do for Mary and Elizabeth. If you don't want them to be hunters I won't train them to be hunters. However I won't stand aside and let these girls be in the dark about what is really out there any longer. I'm their uncle it's my job to protect them."

Anna Beth glared at her little brother, "Are you telling me I can't protect my children? How dare you! I swear to God I get inkling that you are training my girls and I will never speak to you again!"

Dean paused to rein in his anger before he said, "Anna it's late. Why don't we just slow down and talk this out in the morning when things are fresh?"

Anna Beth snapped harshly, "The subject is closed! So help me God you mention hunting around either one of my girls even once; I don't care if it's even a self dense lesson all of you can get the hell out of my house!"

Dean whisper yelled, "Are you stupid or something? Anna your girls are in danger! That yellow eyed son of a bitch is still out there. You might think that you can protect your girls by hiding things from them but the truth is you aren't. The truth is the only way. Trust me its better they hear it from you, me, Sam or Alessa then finding out when a demon decides to make a house call."

Anna Beth sighed in defeat and sat down in a chair again, "Fine. You are right Dean. Just promise me you'll tell them in a way they won't be frightened?"

Dean put a hand on his older sister's shoulder and looked her in the eyes, "You have my word Anna. First thing in the morning I want to talk to Elizabeth first. That way she can comfort Mary rather than trying to process all of this herself. I know that if Sam and Alessa had found the truth from me instead of reading it in dad's journal they would have swallowed it a lot easier."

Anna Beth started to say more but was interrupted by Alessa calling Dean's name. Dean turned around and saw the panic in Alessa's eyes. He knew what was wrong but asked anyway, "Alessa is Sam ok?"

Alessa shook her head, "His head hurts really badly. His nightmares are getting worse. I'm really scared Dean."

Dean spoke as calmly as he could, "Alessa go get a bowl of hot water and a washcloth. If he's not already awake when you get up there don't try and wake him just comfort him. I will be up to wake him in a second."

Alessa felt a tear roll down her cheeks, "Is he going to be ok Dean?"

Dean sighed and looked at his baby sister, "I don't know. I hope he does get better. Getting all upset isn't going to help anyone out. I need you to stay calm for me alright? Sam needs you to stay calm."

Alessa wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and got the stuff Dean asked her to get. Thankfully when she went upstairs Sam was sitting up in bed drenched in sweat tears rolling down his cheeks. Alessa went over to the bed and wiped away the sweat and tears from his face.

Dean came upstairs a little after that. He knocked on the door to the room, "You ok Sammy?"

Sam nodded, "Just a headache."

Dean sighed, "You know if you want to talk about it…"

Sam nodded again, "You are here I know. I don't need to talk about it ok. I get that you are worried. We have more important things to worry about right now though. We need to find dad. More importantly we need to figure out why Alessa is starting fires with her mind."

Dean nodded, "Yeah those things are important. We have one more thing to add to that list Sam. I'm not leaving here until I know without a shadow of a doubt our nieces are protected. You said it yourself yellow eyes seems to be targeting our family directly for some reason. First thing tomorrow morning I want to break the truth to Mary and Elizabeth gently. I want them to be prepared God forbid something happens."


End file.
